


Sparkle

by orphan_account



Series: HQ! Short stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Prince Bokuto Koutarou, brief mentioned of kuroo, noble akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He called upon the attention of the other before walking towards the raven. Alongside cupping his face gently and tracing the thumb over the lips. “Please don’t be fright.” He smoothly stated, not wanting to scare the other. “My lord.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: HQ! Short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818406
Kudos: 33





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infptwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infptwriter/gifts).



“Koutarou. For the sake of our kingdom, please get married.” Just one phrase that changes everything through their lives. “Marry Prince Kuroo Tetsurou from Nekoma kingdom.” Silence evolved, and no one dared to speak up as the matter focused on the kingdom crown prince. “For both kingdoms to be peaceful. That’s the condition.”

He was marrying someone else besides the person Bokuto Koutarou had been in love with for so long. How is that even possible? The lad's mind went black after hearing what he scared the most. He couldn't compress what his mother queen was saying at all. He opens his mouth to disagree but — a familiar speak up.

“Your Majesty. I’ll see through it. His highness will make his priorities.”

“Wait —” The prince started to protest, but he ended being silenced by the noble as his eyes met a beautiful one he adores the most. He knows Akaashi Keiji through words and even by action. Thus, he knows what the other has been saying without also speaking up.

Instead, Koutarou gently asked, “Can you excuse us, mother?”

➽───────────────❥

Koutarou sighs heavily before facing his childhood friend. He doesn’t know what he should think at the very moment. Marrying someone he barely knows? No, he can’t handle such a thing. He wants to marry the person he fell in love. The person he cares the most and that person is right in front of him. If he proposes now will the other accept it? Will his feelings return? He shakes those thoughts away immediately. He knows that won’t solve any of his problems. “Keiji.” He called the other calmly, gaining the attention of the raven.

Keiji looked at him without showing any of his expression. “Yes, siré?” He knows marrying their crown prince to a royal family will do good to their kingdom. Sacrificing his feelings wouldn’t hurt anyone but only him. He knows the royal highness doesn’t feel the same as him.

— So, giving up and blocking his precious feelings would be necessary to obtain secure throughout their kingdom.

“What are you thinking to give mother such ideal conception?” Koutarou retorted, shaking his head in disbelief. “And besides I barely know who I am engaged. Why would I even marry him? Didn’t I tell you before I’ll marry the person I will fall for.”

The noble expression didn’t shift at all. Instead, Keiji just stared at the crown prince for quite a bit. “You can get to know him.” He reasoned out, but deep down, he is hurting and just making himself stronger. Thus, rehearsing his performance outside and not showing any of his actual feelings to Koutarou.

_— For the sake of their kingdom, staying away from the crown prince and his feelings dying would be his priority right now. He doesn’t need to be selfish._

“And besides, there’s a chance you’ll fall for him.”

The royal highness stares in awe, doubtful at his childhood friend. He wouldn’t imagine the other would be saying such a thing, hurting him in the process even. Before Keiji agrees on him marrying the person he fell for, what’s the sudden change?

“No.” Koutarou declares firmly; he won’t agree to such a desire. Just for now, he wants to be selfish. Ever since childhood, he keeps following his mother's wishes, but for the sake of his happiness, he won’t marry anyone he doesn’t fancy at all. “I will choose who I’ll marry, Keiji. Call me selfish. I don’t care.” He’s determined and only wants the person in front of him — Akaashi Keiji. “Actually. I have feelings for someone else, and I don’t want to hurt him.”

That made Keiji froze upon hearing exactly from his most precious person the exact statement he is most afraid to hear. His heart starts stuttering, clenching his fist in frustration. “ — I see it now.” He shutters for a moment his straight face getting faded due to the mixed emotion he is currently having.

_— The love of his life falling for someone else._

That hurts. Keiji knows he should know better and shortly it will happen eventually but hearing it from Koutarou seems isn’t an upright idea. Keiji closes his eyes, trying to restrain himself from breaking down in front of the man he’s been in love. “You should marry, Koutarou.” He softly pledged, his heart shuttering even more. Keiji expects the other to agree on him since that’s how it usually happens.

A simple word from Keiji and the royal highness will ultimately agree on it.

Instead, the higher rank takes a deep breath, thoughts processing all over his head and trying to plan what he should do not to ruin the relationship with Akaashi and securing the kingdom at the same time. It would be his last resort, and hopefully, the other would agree. “Akaashi Keiji.” He called upon the attention of the other before walking towards the raven. Alongside cupping his face gently and tracing the thumb over the lips. “Please don’t be fright.” He smoothly stated, not wanting to scare the other. “My lord.”

Keiji was silent the whole time, confused by the matter and wasn’t even too sure what the crown prince was also planning even. Flushing brightly by the sudden affection he wasn’t used. “Your highness, what are you doing?” He inquired, feeling anxious, but at the same time, his heart started to pound rapidly.

“Simple.” The emeer is showing the brightest smile only Keiji can see. Koutarou never showed any of his sincere smiles to anyone. “The thing I should have done a long time ago.” He declares with confidence. He is following his heart. His heart only belongs to Akaashi Keiji, and he will significantly accept the response from the noble.

The patrician frowns not even getting a single word spurring coming from the other. He looks in awe with confusion, tilting his head and thoughts keep coming. He started thinking if possible, the prince was too shocked, and his thoughts were all over the place. First of all, he needs to figure out the contents coming from Bokuto's mind. “Koutarou. I don’t understand what — “

Koutarou stepped away from Keiji for a brief moment before grabbing the right hand softly. He raises it before leaning forward to plant his soft lips against the knuckle, showing his gentle and affectionate side. “Lord Akaashi Keiji. I fancy you since we are young.” He hopes the declaration of his love reaches the other, letting go of the hand. This time around, he kneels in front of the man he adores. “And please take this seriously. I wouldn’t dare marry anyone, especially if my heart doesn’t belong to them. Please consider this proposal and accept my feelings.” All this time, the prince seemed to act naturally, but deep down he has been anxious and didn’t bother to look straight into the beautiful eyes.

For a moment, Akaashi was stunned. No words are coming, and he doesn't know how he should comprehend such a declaration, especially when it comes to Fukurodani's crown prince is currently being engaged on the other kingdom prince. "Koutarou." He murmurs. "First off, please get up." He's worried about the consequences if he accepts the affection — they'll have to explain everything to the majesty and even break the arranged marriage, thus apologizing to the Nekoma kingdom. On the other hand, if by chance, he hasn't accepted the proposal, it would be a great deal towards their prince. For sure he knows, Koutarou wouldn't dare to focus on any task at all.

At the end of this thought, the person he wants the most is proposing right in front of him.

Keiji closed his eyes, blocking the thoughts away, focusing intensely. He doesn’t want the emeer to get hurt. Spending a lifetime with Koutarou doesn’t sound bad at all. Slowly opening his eyes with determination, staring at each other and it seems time has stopped for both of them.

It’s time for both of their love to reach each other.

“Before anything, you need to fix everything. Breaking this engagement and having a serious talk with both parties. If possible, apologized to them. Then, I’ll say yes to you.”

Suddenly Keiji pulled into a precious hug; the prince wouldn’t let go of the love of his life. He is the happiest man, definitely excited and cannot think but spending more time with the other. Eventually showing his affection without holding back once everything will be back to normal. “You wouldn’t regret this.” He murmurs against the other ear and promises to himself to work hard for the sake of everyone and provide everyone in the kingdom the support they need. He knows his mother will understand them which makes Koutarou engulfed with happiness.

Keiji smiles and hums in delight and returns the hug and makes his heart pound so much. “Please Koutarou. I was hoping you wouldn’t make me regret choosing this decision. Our feelings will be the hope for everyone.” He pulls away from the hug before facing the other. “Before that, we need to talk to the queen first. Let’s go?”

The prince cheers in delight and jumps around for a moment. A soothing sound of laughter escapes from the other. He calms down before looking at Keiji with confidence and happiness shining through his eyes. “Yes. Let’s go, and I’ll make you the happiest.”

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my wife!!!! Happy birthday I love you. I hope you'll accept this piece. :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aelslatte)


End file.
